Truth or Dare
by wickedshadowscry
Summary: Mulder and Scully play Truth or Dare... they fight... they love... blah blah: Please read and review!


**Another old XF fic I dug up. Yes, it was another challenge with random words incorporated (I didn't save the list - but it should explain some of the random elements). **

**I do not own the XFiles or any of the characters. I am just having a little dirty fun. **

**This is a Mature story (duh).**

**Enjoy!**

**-WSC**

* * *

Truth or Dare.

By: Wickedshadowscry

* * *

Saturday

Mulder's Car

Washington, D.C.

7:10pm

Scully's car had been in the shop for a week now and the ever dutiful friend that is Fox Mulder promised to give her rides here and there. It annoyed her while it pleased her that he was willing to go out of his way on a Saturday to help her run some errands. She loved spending time with him, but never wanted him to feel obligated to her outside of work. At the office or on the field, he was her partner, and damn it, it was his job to help her... and vice versa. As payment, he had asked her to swing by the office with him to finish up some paper work on their last case. Yeah, she wanted to bitch, but knew he usually hated doing paperwork and at least he wanted to finish it.

Before she could even tie herself in Mulder turned the ignition and ask, "Truth or Dare, Scully?"

She eyed him as she clicked in her seatbelt. "You've got to be kidding, Mulder..."

"No, Scully. We have to drive through rush hour back to your house... figured it's a good way to get a mindless conversation out... so... Truth... or... Dare?"

She sighed, "Alright, Mulder... Truth."

He beamed at her and she instantly regret it... then again Mulder would surely make her regret Dare, too. "What was your first impression of me when you walked into my office six years ago?"

"That you didn't look as deranged as everyone made you out to be," she said honestly. He smacked his mouth suddenly feeling very parched as he finally had made his way out of the Hoover Building parking garage. She smiled at him and asked, "Truth or Dare, Mulder?"

"Truth," he said.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said. "And no! That wasn't your question!" she clarified as she had watched him open his mouth to answer. "Ok, so you seemed a bit disappointed there, Spooky. What did you want me to say was my first impression of you?"

"That I was the hottest, sexiest man you had ever been partnered with," he grinned. He watched her roll her eyes. "Alright, Scully, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said knowing her next would have to be Dare or this game was going to get really boring really fast.

"Uhhhmmm, what is the deepest darkest secret you have that you have yet to share with me?" he asked finally.

_Damn, I could lie to him. He would never know it was a lie. I have pretty much told him everything... except how crazy he makes me and how I touch myself fantasizing about him... _"I, uh, had anal sex in a parking lot back in college," she blurted out the lie and made a face at how stupid she sounded.

"Wow... as hot as that was... I know that's a lie..." he watched the challenging look in her eye for him not to press the issue and he sighed, "That's a freebie... And I'll spare you asking, I pick Truth."

She rolled her eyes at his predictability, "Who is your favorite person on television... that you would be embarrassed to say?" she added.

She could have sworn he blushed a bit, "Chris Hanson."

She laughed, "The guy from 'How to Catch a Predator'?!"

"I don't know... he sucks me in every time!... Shut up, Scully... Truth or Dare?"

She hummed in amusement, "Dare."

"Oooh, a walk on the wild side, G-woman... OH! I dare you to call Skinner and find out what he's doing tonight!" he exclaimed as if he had come up with the best Dare of all time.

"Lame," she said. She fished out her phone and made the call.

"Skinner," he said.

"Hello, sir... It's Agent Scully... I was just calling to see what your plans were for the evening..." she said as calmly as possible even though Mulder was snickering like a little kid in the driver's seat.

"Agent Scully, I do not have time for this right now..." he said a bit agitated and Scully's expression changed. _Something's not right, _the thought just before she heard a smokey voice coming through the receiver, speaking to Skinner, "What does she want?" She could tell that Skinner was trying to cover the receiver when he mumbled back to his companion. She could not understand what Skinner said and at that point she did not care. She only knew that Cancer Man was with their boss, on a Saturday Night of all things.

She said Good-Bye and turned to Mulder. He now had a confused look on his face. "Skinner's at home with Cancer Man," she said flatly.

"What?" Mulder's eyes widened and he made a sudden and sharp turn.

"Mulder, what the hell are you doing?!" Scully gripped the console and the door to keep her small frame from bouncing from the sharp turn.

"I'm heading to, Skinner's!" he told her as if it was the most obvious of answers.

"Mulder, we can't get off..." she began and he cut her off.

"Think of it as an impromptu stake-out," he said.

* * *

They arrived in front of Skinner's apartment just moments before their boss exited the building with Cancer Man leading the way. While they could not hear what was being said, the bastard kept waving his cigarette in front of Skinner's face and saying things to their superior that seemed to be having a belittling effect on him. Scully was getting angry.

"That Cigarette Smoking Son on a Bitch!" she said as she unfastened her seat belt and was getting ready to exit the car. Mulder grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

"No, Scully! Don't get involved," he said to her surprise.

She turned to her partner, wide-eyed and angry, "That bastard thinks he can do whatever he wants!" she shouted.

"He can't forever, Scully," Mulder said, not releasing her.

"Mulder! You of all people I would expect to not even think and draw your gun on him!" She was fuming, how could Mulder be so calm watching him making demands of their boss? She was so angry that she jerked away and stepped out of the car.

"Scully!" he shouted behind her and watched her walk away.

Skinner and Cancer Man noticed her with surprise but all three men were even more surprised that she huffed and stomped her way down the street in the opposite direction without a word. That was when Skinner and Cancer Man snapped their heads in Mulder's direction.

"Agent Mulder!" Skinner bellowed.

Mulder stopped dead in his tracks and just watched Scully storm off down the street. "Fuck," he muttered to himself before turning his attention to the two men in front of the building. "We were just driving by?" he offered and Cancer Man's beady little eyes narrowed further as he took a long drag of his cigarette...

* * *

Saturday

Washington, D.C.

8:45pm

Scully was furious. She did not know if she was madder at Mulder's apathetic reaction to seeing Skinner with Cancer Man, or the fact that she felt helpless to do anything. She did not have a car and was now wandering relatively aimlessly down the streets. _This night cannot possibly get any worse, _she thought, until it began to rain.

"Oh, what the fuck?!" she said screaming upward to the heavens. She started thinking about where she could go for the nearest shelter when she remembered that the Lone Gunmen were only a few short blocks from where she was. She began rushing herself in their direction, pausing under a few porches and awnings along the way. She was stricken by the most bizarre sight, when she saw a mysterious postal worker (she could tell because despite the late hour, he was still in uniform), sitting on a bench letting the rain pour down on him, soaking him to the bone. Scully knew she would be in that same maddening condition if she did not hurry up the last block to the Gunmen's door.

When she reached it she pounded incessantly until Frohike unlocked the thirty some odd bolts. "Agent Scully?" he began when she pushed right past him.

"Sorry, I was in the area and it's raining... and I don't have a car," she justified since all three men were now around her.

"Where's Mulder?" asked Langley.

"I could care less," she said almost hissing as she shook some of the water off her coat. Buyers came back with a towel and offered it to her.

"I would offer you some clothes, but..."

"It's ok, thank you for the towel and the shelter... I'm surprisingly dry under this thing," she said as she removed her coat. She looked up to see the three gunmen staring at her waiting to see what she would do next. "Uh, I'll hail a cab if you get me your phone," she began and Frohike piped up.

"Actually, we were getting ready to watch some old reruns of the Three Stooges if you want to hang around until the rain stops..."

She smiled softly, amused that she had the Three Stooges in front of her. Well, if she was going to stay, she needed a drink. "Have any booze?"

The Gunmen looked a bit surprised at her request but told her to go ahead and raid their fridge. While the thought panicked her, _God knows what they have in their kitchen, _she was pleasantly surprised to see that their fridge was clean and organized, no expired food, and then she remembered that Buyers lived there, too. All she noticed they had alcohol wise was Mike's Hard Lemonade. _Weak, _she thought but popped it open anyways and took a swig. As she walked back into their living area, she heard Mulder's familiar voice. If she wasn't angry again, she got there fast hearing his words. She chugged her drink and listened.

"I don't get it, she gets all bitchy at me because I try to stop her from doing something boneheaded. If it would've been me, I would have had to obey the fucking little princess and keep my mouth shut..."

The Gunmen's eyes were wide and they kept trying to stop him from talking but it was too late, his foot was too far down his throat when he heard Scully clear her throat behind him. He froze and slowly turned to face her.

"Well, Agent Mulder," she began with the most disdain she could muster, "I'm glad to see what you think of me..."

"Scully, I..." he was going to get ready to apologize.

"You, what, Mulder?" she snapped. "You drove me there and then had the audacity to get upset because I was tired of watching that bastard push us all around?"

"You know what, Scully? Because of your fucked up little stunt I just got my ass-chewed in the middle of the street! God knows they could shut us down again!... But why the fuck would you care?!... Perfect little Dana Scully can just be transferred out of the division and not have to deal with her crazy partner anymore," he was building more steam as he vented at her. "I would have much rather watched kangaroos getting enemas than stick around for that shit!... It was humiliating! And you know what, I STILL FUCKING DEFENDED YOU!" He began yelling at her and Scully turned to look for support but noticed the Gunmen had retreated and slinked off into one of the dark corners of their apartment.

"You're an ASSHOLE!" she said tears threatening to spill down her cheeks but she'd be damned if he would make her cry.

"I'M the asshole?!" he said lowering his voice with more hatred that she had every thought she heard from him. "You've got to be kidding me?!... They are going to SHUT DOWN the X-Files because of you!... My life's WORK... just because you wanted to grow some balls and stand up for Skinner?!... But right I'M the asshole!... Instead of ratting you out and telling them that I was trying to stop you from making a fatal career mistake, I may have just lost EVERYTHING that is important to ME... and for what?! YOU?!"

"ENOUGH!" Frohike broke out in a yell that silenced the whole apartment to the point that even their electronics dare not breathe, much less make a soft hum or a beep.

Mulder turned to the little man and exhaled, "Fine, I'm outta here!" He walked right out in the, now pouring, rain and to his car. They could hear the tires peal while the now three gunmen approached a stone-still Scully.

"I'll call you a cab," Buyers offered and he walked over to the phone.

"I..." began Langely before shutting his mouth and walking away shaking his head.

Frohike stood beside her and put a hesitant hand on her shoulder and she didn't even flinch. When the taxi arrived they put her in the cab, paid the fare, and gave the driver directions. He had a mustache that looked like it was straight from the Victorian Era, but they refused to make the comment.

* * *

Saturday

Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

11:15pm

As soon as she was inside her apartment the tears ripped out of her, chest heaving with pain, disgust, betrayal, and hatred. The strange thing is that these feelings were about her. She was not even really mad a Mulder. Yes, he blew up on her and embarrassed her, but he was right. She was being an asshole. She never should have tried to get involved. She usually thought things through. She was the rational one. Yet, hearing that lung-cancer-riddled-cigarette-totting-smug-mother-fucker and then seeing how he was talking down to one of the most imposing men she had ever met, made her blood boil. She was now the irrational and impulsive Scully that she had to often keep in check. _Her Irish was showing_, as her family used to say. When she could not cry anymore she changed into a long shirt and sweats and collapsed on her couch. She turned on the TV and there was a special on the Mayan Civilization and the End of The World Prophecies, even though they were more than a decade away. She could not help think about Mulder and began to cry again, even though she had resolved to finish. She turned off the TV and buried her face in the cushions. She cried until she passed out asleep.

* * *

Sunday

Dana Scully's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

2:33am

There was a loud knock on the door and Scully nearly fell off the couch in her startle. She checked the clock and saw that she had slept for roughly three hours. Based on the time, she knew exactly who it was. She took a deep breath and spoke towards the door, "Use your key." She rubbed her eyes as she heard the snick of the lock being open and his tall dark figured entered. He plopped down on the couch next to her. She could see his eyes were red from crying and he slumped forward.

"Scully, I..." he began softly and she reached out her hands to grab his.

"I know, Mulder... I'm so sorry," she whispered and pulled him into a hug.

"I should not have spoken to you like that," he said, determined to apologize. She should not let him off that easy. He needed to explain himself for his reaction. "Scully, I could lose everything..."

"I... I know... I should never..."

"Dana," he said her name firmly and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "I realized, a while ago," he said this softly, slowly, gulping as he tried to tell her, "I cannot function without you on the X-files... My work meant EVERYTHING to me and I was determined to do it alone... When you came to work with me... you challenged me... actually, you were a bit of a pain in my ass," he said with a smile. She smiled in return her eyes watering but did not dare interrupt. "Overtime, I knew that if you were not working with me, I could not uncover the truth, I could not succeed in my crusade... but Scully, if I lose the X-files..."

"You lose your work," she said finishing his sentence.

He shook his head now, vehemently. "No... No, Scully... If I lose the X-Files, I lose you," he said this firmly and honestly.

Her eyebrows knit together and she looked at him confused, "Mulder... Mulder, you could never lose me... even if I was reassigned to another partner... Mulder, you're my best friend!" Her voice had risen an octave but she was not yelling.

A laugh of sheer relief ripped through him and he pulled her roughly into a hug. "Aww, Scully... You have no idea," he said kissing the top of her head. His next words came out softer and more sober, "I was just afraid and I acted like an idiot. I know that I should not fear that monster... and I do not... but I just want to pick our battles... and it was all over a dumb game..."

"Truth or Dare, Mulder?" she asked.

"Exactly," he said.

"No... Truth or Dare?" she asked again.

He chuckled, "Oh, you want to play?" She smiled and he said, "Dare."

"Kiss me," she said.

He was taken aback a bit, but automatically cupped her face, drawing little circles on her cheek bones, his eyes searched hers and realizing that she was serious. He leaned into her and lightly ran his lips over hers before pressing his lips firmly into her. She hummed against his mouth and he parted their lips for a brief wet kiss. He pulled back and she whimpered. "Truth or Dare," he whispered huskily.

"Tru...Truth," she said clearing the arousal from her throat.

"What IS your deepest darkest secret?" he said wickedly.

She hummed and without blinking told him, "I have been fantasizing for years about how I am going to get you into my bed."

He groaned and in a blind fury kissed her passionately, pressing her into her cushions. She opened her mouth to him hungrily. Tongues tangling, teeth biting, and lips tugging. "Is this one of them?" he asked against her mouth and he began removing her shirt. He grunted and collapsed into her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra and just as he suspected, there were no panties under the sweats he tugged off.

"Yeah," she said in such an aroused voice that it sounded like someone else was in the room. She broke their kisses to focus on removing his clothes and to ask him to take her to her bed.

He carried her across the room and into her bedroom. He lay her on the bed and drank in the sight of her naked with her fire red hair spread around her head, framing her face. She was breathing rapidly, her skin flushed with arousal, and she licked her lips in anticipation as she watched him heave in his own dizzy arousal. He pulled off his boxers and joined her on the bed. They had seen each other naked and vulnerable before, but never like this. They could touch now with only the goals of pleasure and ecstasy for each of them. Being together like this was so natural that they wondered what took them so long.

He positioned himself over her and her entrance, "Please, dare me to fuck you," he said.

She laughed and nodded, "Ok, Fox, I dare you to fuck me..."

Before she could finish he thrust into her and she screamed out.

"Sorry," he mumbled into her shoulder before nipping her and then licking along her neck.

She shook underneath him as she adjusted to his size, her internal muscles in shock from his abrupt entrance and their recent lack of use. "Move," she said as she angled her hips and shifted towards him.

He began to move into her in long and deep strokes, kissing her passionately while he dug into her and pushed her into her mattress. "I don't think I am going to be able to keep this pace. I need you too much," he breathed hotly on her chest, lavishing kisses on her round breast.

"I'll die if you go this slow," she threatened and he picked up the pace. He ground himself into her and grunted with each thrust. He reached in between them and found her clit, a few short thrusts later and she erupted into a series of yelps, moans, and screams. Her little pussy clamping down violently around his shaft and he came hard after her; thrusting without abandon and spilling his seed.

"Oh, God... I think I died a bit," he said dramatically as he collapsed onto her.

She giggled underneath him and rubbed his back. She wrapped her legs around him and rolled them sideways. She nuzzled the crook of his neck and spoke into it, "I think we should play Truth or Dare more often."

He laughed out loud and squeezed her tightly to him. "I can arrange that," he punctuated his sentence with a light kiss.

"Fox?" she said seriously and it made him sober.

"Yeah?" he asked hesitantly looking down at her very serious, almost worried, expression.

"Don't ever leave me," she said.

He sighed out the breath he was holding and clutched her, "Oh, honey, you have absolutely nothing to worry about..."

She hummed into his chest, "What about work?"

He yawned, the orgasm's effect starting to rear its head. "We'll be fine... apparently, Cancer Man liked the reaming Skinner gave me in his presence... we still have jobs, we still have the X-Files, and we still have each other..." he smiled softly and began to drift off into sleep when he felt Scully jerk up to sit. "What?" he asked, now suddenly awake.

"So you only came to apologize once you realized the X-Files were safe?!" she began to get angry and her chest started to heave.

_Amazing how her anger and arousal are almost identical, _he thought. "Scully, no... I was coming to apologize because I acted like an asshole. Skinner called me when I was outside your door..."  
"Yeah, but... how do I know you weren't going to come and ream me out?"

"I did that," he teased and she shot him a very pissed off look. "Listen, we can argue or you can believe me... Dana, I cannot be without you. I cried for two hours thinking I had lost you... forget the X-Files... I thought I lost YOU... That is what brought me here tonight... working together and searching for the truth... that's just the icing... I love you," he finished and she collapsed back into him, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she sobbed and he laughed.

"What? Why?" he asked rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"I believe you... and... and... that's the first-time you've told me that," she said quietly cocooned against him.

"That I love you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah... not doped up anyways..."

"I've always loved you... as a friend... and now as a lover," he said pulling up her chin and sealing it with a kiss.

"I...love...you...too..." she said in between kisses.

"Good... Now, can we get some sleep?... and next time we fight it better only be as a ruse to have amazing make up sex," he said squeezing her and feeling her laughter rumble through her and against his chest.

"G'night, Fox," she said kissing his ribs.

"Getting awful used to that, huh?"

"What? I can't call you Fox in bed?"

A smile spread on his face, "I guess you will be calling me 'Fox' often." He added the eyebrow waggle and she nodded in agreement. "G'night, Dana."

"G'night... Fox."

* * *

END


End file.
